


Cold Call

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Makeouts, Messing Around, Neck Kissing, Stress, bughead - Freeform, characters who won't admit their crushes, mutual crush, otp, too much work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Betty and Jughead go to Law School.There will be more chapters. Please comment. <3





	Cold Call

1.

Betty and Jughead took their seats in the second to last row. After throwing his casebook onto the table, Jughead plugged his laptop in. Betty sat down in her seat tentatively, scanning the room to get a better view.

 

“I hope this is going to be a lecture _only_.” Jughead whispers to Betty.

 

But Betty doesn’t respond. Hoped up on caffeine and nerves she spreads her outline in front of her that she spent the greater half of the night working on. And it still didn’t make any damn sense. After most of the students take their seats, Betty tenses up.

 

“Are you nervous, Betts?”

 

She nods her head and looks down at the desk as Jughead pulls his notes up on his laptop. After a few minutes, a man in a suit appears at the far end of the room and follows the steps downwards to the podium, front and center.

 

“Juggie, I was up half the night and I still don’t understand what we were supposed to do. If that third year student hadn’t warned me to be prepared ahead of time, I would have just purchased my textbook at the bookstore this morning.”

 

“I know,” Jughead agreed, “Hey, at least we got a heads up, okay?” Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s shoulder. She relaxed a little.

 

“The teacher gave a half-grin as he began to speak, “Welcome to Law School. For many of you, this will be your first ever law class. Congratulations, you have a long way to go before you’ll ever make it to the practice of law. And some of you won’t even be here next year.”

 

Betty and Jughead exchanged glances.

 

“You think I’m kidding? The only thing law school really teaches you is how to think like a lawyer. Other than that, you’ll do the majority of the work. You’ll figure things out as you go, teaching yourself one rule at a time. And then there are statues, and exceptions to the rules. And then there are exceptions to the exceptions. Now, I have the roster in front of me. I assume everyone has signed it?” The teacher glanced around the classroom, “Good.” He skimmed the list and called out a name.

 

“Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper?”

 

Betty barely registered her name being called. Jughead looked at her as her eyes widened in horror.

 

“Yes,” Betty choked, “That’s me.”

 

“Well, we don’t have all day. Stand up.”

 

Betty stood up slowly.

 

“I assume you read the assigned readings for today, Ms. Cooper.”

 

“Yes,” Betty squeaked.

 

“Good. Now, the facts of _Summers v. Tice_ Ms. Cooper, please.”

 

Betty swallowed.

 

“Well?”

 

“Um, in Summers v. Tice…uh, a man got hit by his friends on a hunting trip…and uh, two men shot for a quail at the same time…aiming at the bird, but somehow one of them hit the man in front.”

 

“Who was at fault?”

 

“Um, I’m not sure. Both, I guess? Well, they couldn’t really ascertain which of the parties shot the man.”

 

“That’s fine. And what was the theme in this case, Ms. Cooper?”

“I…um.”

 

“It was negligence, Ms. Cooper, both the shooters were negligent.”

 

“Oh. Yes, they were.”

 

“You may take your seat now. Please be a little more prepared next time.”

 

Betty sat down. The professor continued speaking.

 

“Three men go hunting: two behind and one in front, forming a triangle. The two behind see a quail. They shoot. The man in front gets hit with bird shot. Which of the two men behind is at fault? Either or both, according to the California Supreme Court. If the plaintiff can't figure out which defendant specifically caused his injury, then as long as he can show that both defendants were negligent, the plaintiff can recover against each of them or both of them, and it's up to the defendants to sort out their own liability between them. And class please add the following to your notes: Summers has become more important over the years in pharmaceutical liability cases.”

 

Betty turned to Jughead in horror, “Juggie, I was up all-night preparing for this class, I swear. And I didn’t even get half of that!”

 

Jughead looked at her as his eyes widened, “I know, me neither.”

 

Feeling overwhelmed, Betty stared down at her notes. Was everything she had typed wrong? For once, Betty Copper felt like she was in way over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
